1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot program modification system which modifies an operation program of a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an apparatus for modifying a robot program, there has been known an apparatus configured to modify a command speed and a command acceleration in relation to a servo motor so that a cycle time of a robot is minimized within a permissible range of a load of the servo motor (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-54942). The apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-54942 modifies an operation program which has been created offline, performs simulation on the basis of the operation program of the robot to calculate load torque of the servo motor, and modifies a command speed and a command acceleration of the program on the basis of the load torque.
However, since the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-54942 performs the simulation offline, it is not possible to accurately perform judgment and the like of a motor load, and therefore it is difficult to accurately modify the program.